codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
P.O.C/Transcript
Cinematic Camera flies by showing images of a TV and fighting across Eastern Australia. Thatcher: 7 years ago, the Australian Government organised a poll to overturn the Anti-Discrimination Legislation, they failed the first time. Succeeded the second time, my guess is that they cheat the system somehow, same way. But this was not proven and that they won fairly. The White Supremacist became a party to Australia and started ban the hunting of animals to the tribes. My family was forced to leave the tribe in search of store-bought food, but were rejected by racists workers. Just three stores were able to provide for them. I left the tribe when I was 17 and became a politic. Representative Harry Thomas-Jefferson saw my presences has an insult and berated me every time. When I ran for Prime Minister and he ran against me, and failed miserably. He got furious at the voters for not choosing him. I then decided to fix the mistake our Senator made by reopening the poll, both the Senator and Representative warned me to close it down, but I did not heed their warnings. In the years that the White Supremacist progressed Harry managed to purchase and license many weapons and vehicles from France into the Military. It was christmas all year for them, and when I the Poll reached 60% yeses and 20% nos the White Supremacists pooled together their own Defence Force and manage to rival our own, by including White Supremacists from Germany, the UK and Poland. Harry than arrested 5% of foreign migrants and indigenous Australians from Far North Queensland and had them executed in order to make agree. But after one incident I decided to have enough and threatened them with Military action against them. And this was there response.... Camera shows the date of October 1st, 2030 and Cairns being attacked by the White Supremacists. TV Reporter: Reports of White Supremacists led by Harry Thomas-Jefferson have attacked Cairns and captured the city. It shows Ravenshoe being evacuated on October 2nd, 2030 and tanks attacking several NH90s and the IGA store. Nine News TV Reporter: Tanks have been spotted Rolling down the street of Ravenshoe in the Atherton Tablelands. No Civilian casualties are reported, but Military casualties have been reported to suffered 10 deaths and 2 injuries. This is no act of terrorism, it is a declaration of Civil War. National evacuation has been ordered all citizens are to seek shelter and await orders. It changes to the date of March 10th, 2031. Thatcher: War against the Anti-Discrimination Legislation. Australians first and hopefully only Civil War has begun. Ari Thelma, wake up Wolf Division and tell them that we need their support. Ari: Understood, Mr. Prime Minister. Thatcher: Wolf Division was formed to combat missions; where it gives deniable credibility if thinks went sour, men that signed up new that was truth and that they had to live with it. Wolf Division was formed in 2018, and the Irish Drug War. It has barely failed a mission and hopefully it keep its record. They brought victory to Ireland in the Irish Drug War. Camera changes to two soldiers walk the corridors of a ship. Cpl. Wilson: Any word from Arnold, Uncle? Sgt. Wilson: Yeah he managed to evacuate most of the Islanders, they manage to form a Militia group though. Another soldiers joins them. Poach: Wayne, Jethro, keeping busy? J. Wilson: Yes Sergeant, Captain Salmon has requested the two of us at mission briefing. Poach: Alright let's go then. Another soldier with the name tag Howell on it approaches Poach. LCpl. Howell: Sir, have you heard from Palmer? Poach: No. And I'm not a sir, I work for a living. The soldiers assemble around Captain Salmon's Humvee on FPS Isa's deck with two other officer. Captain Salmon: Listen up! Jethro, you and Poach are heading into Cairns. Captain Salmon gives Jethro a photo of a man. Captain Salmon: These White Supremacist jerkoffs have taken the Premier prisoner, and are using him as leverage to keep 51st from Liberating Cairns, but intel suggest they plan to execute him anyway. You two will acquire enemy uniforms, and rescue the Premier. Both nod at him. J. Wilson: Understood, sir. Captain Salmon picks up a HK416, and hands into Jethro. Captain Salmon: We'll organise a Bushmaster to pick up, the Premier, and then will move in to take back the city. Good luck. Gameplay Scene opens with Jethro, and Poach dumping a body in the back of Rubbish Bin, and are already in their outfits. “P.O.C” 10th, 2031 - 09:01:54 Jethro Wilson Division QLD Poach: Targets eliminated, let's get moving. Jethro and Poach get in the Lamborghini Countach, and place their duffel bags on the back seat. Jethro drives up to Earlville. As they drive they survey the damage to the surrounding areas. J. Wilson: Look at this place, over 146,770 people use to live here, and now it's Red Zone. An F-ing disgrace. Poach: I hear that. A F-35 flies over Cairns, but a Eurofighter Typhoon shoots it down. J. Wilson: Where'd these sickos, get a Spanish fighter plane. Poach: They made contracts with several Private Company in Spain prior to declaring this where. J. Wilson: Tell you one thing, these sickos known how to travel in style. Poach: Yeah I know, bloody disgrace. Style has no place in war. J. Wilson: Hear that. They arrive at a checkpoint, and a White Supremacist soldier uses a portable retinal scanner to check their identities. WS Soldier: You're clear, open it up. X-Ray scan shows nothing as well. The gate opens up, and they drive in. Poach: Gotta love Wolf Division, and their tech. They see a tank. Poach: Park it between the propane tank, and Leclerc. They park the car next to it, and Poach takes a C4 charge at of his duffel bag, and plants it in the glove box. Poach: Alright let's go. They get out, and head inside. As they get down the escalator. Poach: (Whispers) Plant the C4 in the supporter columns, and report to the Fort Captain, I'll take care of the bathroom. Oh man, I need to take a piss!! They separate. WS Soldier: Why don't you just facebook about it, if you're into oversharing! Jethro manages to plant all explosives. Poach returns Fort Earlville Captain: You two, get over here! The captain points to Poach, and Jethro. They go up to him, and puts a Colt Double Eagle in Poach's hands. Poach aims at the Premier. Poach: Get ready. Jethro deactivates his rifle's safety. Poach turns the Double Eagle, and executes the Captain. He uses his detonator destroying the car outside along with the tank, and propane tank, and the bathroom. They get behind the McDonald's service station with the Premier. Poach: Detonate your charges! Jethro detonates his charges sending the ceiling, and floor to lower level with several enemy combatants. Poach: Let's go!! They head to Men's Room, and get to the wall. A Reserve soldier raises a ladder, and the three climb down. White Supremacist soldiers in the Ishmael Road entry/exit. Thompson: Enemy coming down Ishmael Road. Your Bushmaster is waiting down Telford Street. Poach: Copy, let's go. Turkey Seven-Four, Apex 1-1 we're coming down to the EZ. Over Turkey Seven-Four: Roger, Apex 1-1. Over. Poach: Apex 1-1, Out. They fight they way through Telford Street. A tank crashes through a building. Poach: Turkey Seven-Four! Turkey Seven-Four, we got a tank pull back to secondary EZ. Over! Turkey Seven-Four: Solid copy, Apex 1-1. Over. Poach: Out!! Corporal Wilson, and reserve soldier this way!! They retreat back to Ishmael Road, and head towards to Cavallaro Ave. Turkey Seven-Four: 1-1, secondary EZ is at Cavallaro Avenue better area up, Over. Poach: Copy Turkey Seven-Four, Over. Turkey Seven-Four: Seven-Four, out. They fight down Ishmael Road, taking out several hostiles. The tank crash out another building, but it's destroyer by a Tiger. Canine Two-One: Apex 1-1, Canine Two-One; you're cleared to advance to your objective, over. Poach: Roger, Canine Two-One thanks for assist, Over. Canine Two-One: Solid Copy, Out. Poach: We've got a window, let's go!! They manage to fight towards Cavallaro Ave, and Premier is loaded onto the Bushmaster while Captain Salmon, Lance Corporal Arnold Palmer, Sergeant Wayne Wilson, Sovereign, Lt. Manning, and Lance Corporal Howell insert. Captain Salmon: Get ready for the secondary objective.